


Family Too

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: I am not particularly satisfied with this, but hope it’s alright. I haven’t actually written much Harding before.
Collections: The Hanged Man Holiday Exchange 2020





	Family Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LathboraViran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LathboraViran/gifts).



Lace held her breath for a moment. The invitation was simple enough, just a family dinner with Cullen and his family. Of course that meant the inquisitor would be there as well, and while they had gotten along famously, she had no idea what to expect. She spent an hour just trying to decide what to wear. This wasn’t an inquisition thing, wearing her normal attire felt wrong, but being  _ too casual _ was also a concern. 

She had put her hair up, dressed in an outfit that was somewhere between casual and formal, the ferelden equivalent of such a thing anyway. The house was average, the style of which was similar to her own family. She raised her hand, poised to knock, until she heard the sudden startled cry of what had to be Mia for sure. Lace stepped to the side just in time to see the door fly open and a casually dressed woman bounded after the excited Mabari that escaped the confines of the house. 

Lavellan peered out the door to check on the noise, taking note of her standing there. She looked so different now. Aside from the obvious, the missing arm she no longer seemed to be ashamed of, the sleeve of her blouse pinned up, long braid loose today, brassy curls tumbling down her shoulder. It was so strange to see her in anything less than her typical austere attire or even the formal clothes from the Winter Palace, it almost felt like she was a different person. That might have been the first time she’d personally seen her smile in years. Surely she had, but so much had happened, she couldn’t claim to have seen the happier times. 

Cullen came to the door, hand grazing Lavellan’s side briefly before he too smiled. The whole picture was bizarre. He was in no great hurry, no armor in sight. Anyone would be hard pressed to picture him as a Templar or even as Commander of an army in such simple clothes. Hell, she could even imagine him as a farmer dressed like that. He whistled sharply, and the dog stopped running, trotting back to him to sit, while his sister panted quietly in an effort to catch her breath. If anything, she seemed to enjoy the chase. 

“Scout Ha— Lace, “Cullen corrected himself, apparently not quite used to it as much as it seemed. “Nice to see you. Dinner is almost ready.” 

Lavellan moved out of the way. “Come on in, you’re family too, after all.” 

“I don’t want to impose, I could come back later?” She suggested. 

“It’s not an imposition, it’s…” Lavellan began.

“It’s an Inquisition.” Lace finished by accident. 

They laughed quietly. Lavellan sighed when Cullen and Mia both brushed her out of the way to grab to pot off the fire, her hand perched firmly on her hip. She actively groused when she was plunked down at the table while they set it up. Lace met her eyes and they had a wordless conversation of gestures and facial expressions that seemed to convey a commentary on how odd it was that she of all people was letting others make her sit anything out, a sentiment that Lavellan seemed to agree completely with. 

There was some sort of pie cooling in the window for dessert, a big bowl of lamb and pea stew, some freshly baked bread and a turnip dish that made Lace feel like she had walked into her own home, to her mother’s cooking. Branson grabbed his bowl, feet about to the table until Rosalie scowled at him, reluctantly sitting properly. Cullen set a small tray of pickled eggs in front of her, to which she immediately pushed aside, nose wrinkling immediately at that. 

“Do you want these?” She offered. 

“Sure, don’t like them?” Lace asked. 

“We don’t eat these back home, no, but the smell makes me nauseous.” Lavellan said. “I cooked today though, I’m pleased. Mia taught me how. If it’s not great, I apologize.” 

“It’s gonna be perfect, we make a great team.” Mia said confidently. 

“I’m sure it’s lovely, it’s not as grey as what the kitchen put out.” She laughed. “Have you been enjoying the free time?”

“I have.” Lavellan agreed pleasantly. “It’s been fascinating.” 

“We’re going crazy.” Cullen disagreed. “It’s difficult. Feels like sitting on our hands. Both still up doing our training, both impatiently waiting for reports that will never come…” 

“How have you fared? Have you been home yet?” Lavellan interjected. 

“Once or twice. I’m still keeping pretty busy, so unfortunately I don’t get back as much as I meant to. This is nice, right? First time in a while the comman- Cullen’s family has been by in some time? What’s the occasion?” Lace asked curiously, pausing to dip the bread in the stew, taking a generous bite after noticing everyone had already begun. “Something good, I hope. After everything that happened, you deserve some good.” 

Cullen cleared his throat, glancing first to Lavellan, then focusing on his food, face a tell tale flushed sort of bare pink that said he was embarrassed. Not the first time he had that deer in the lantern lights look on his face when he looked at her, she counted at least a few that sprang to mind. 

“I...we…” he began, fumbling over his answer. 

“I’m going to have a new niece or nephew, maybe both!” Mia said cheerfully. 

Lace smiled. That was big news, and that they specifically wanted her to be there for the announcement was both flattering and confusing. None of their other friends were around, and some made sense. Lord Pavus in Tevinter, Divine Victoria in Val Royeaux, Varric back in Kirkwall, everyone had gone away. Maybe it made sense, probably the only one left in Ferelden. Still, it made her feel special, and soothed that sore spot that was missing her own family. 

“Congratulations! Ahh, if I had known I could...oh, but I can always come by with a gift, but what if…” she trailed off quietly. 

“This isn’t a one time invitation, our doors are always open for you. You’ve done so much, and it’s great having you around again.” Lavellan assured her. 

Cullen nodded his agreement. “Next time, I’m going to try making something she teaches me. I figured you wouldn’t want to miss out.”

Harding accepted the drink put in front of her, smiling contentedly over the rim. “That sounds nice. Count me in.” 

“Good! Cullen never tells us anything, I’m looking forward to hearing some stories.” Mia said seriously. “But first, dinner.”


End file.
